


Smother Them

by PastelCryptonym (orphan_account)



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Other, Tears, Varian (Disney) Has Issues, Varian (Disney) Redemption, Varian is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PastelCryptonym
Summary: Varian and Rapunzel take to fix the problem of his father, but an emotional journey is more than what they expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel snuck past the sleeping guard into the castle dungeon. She knew Varian would be inside, so she quickly opened the door. 

Varian played with Rudiger, happy to at least have a friend by his side. “Hey buddy...” he started, looking the animal in the eye. “I’m sorry I used you...” the raccoon hugged his face, and Varian snuggled the rodent close, before the door of the dungeon suddenly opened. 

“Hey. How are you doing?” Varian scowled at the sight of Rapunzel, turning his back and hugging his knees to his chest, facing the wall with the old metallic window. “Listen, I know you’re upset-“ Rapunzel said solemnly, before suddenly getting cut off. 

“HAH! Upset? Upset!? If that isn’t the understatement of the century. If you came here too cheer me up, you’re doing just an AMAZING job, Princess!” Varian had turned around, standing up in the middle of his cell. He was clearly holding back tears. Rudiger curled up, frightened in the corner of the cell. 

“All, I wanted. All I wanted, was for you to help me. You promised. You promised me, and you’re not supposed to break promises. Hah, you probably think you’re some, big hero! Saved the Queen from the bad guy. But you know what? You didn’t save ANYONE. My dad is still sitting, rotting away inside those crystal walls. I needed you, I needed your help. I understand that Corona needed you too, but think, for one moment, couldn’t you have helped me after that?! No! You’re over here, doing nothing, sitting and watching me cry my eyes out. My father, will probably NEVER see the light of day again. And it’s all. Your. Fault.” Varian’s eyes swelled with tears, chocking him on a few words. 

Rapunzel’s eyes watered, she was shocked by Varian’s words. She hadn’t realized she had hurt him this much. Suddenly Varian was on his knees crying, sobbing hard enough to choke. “I... just w-wanted my dad t-to be p-proud...” Varian’s face was red and blotchy, the floor beneath his face turning dark from getting wet. He suddenly started wailing, his voice painful to listen to. Rapunzel immediately slumped down, moving to get close to the bars.

“Varian... I didn’t know.” She shed a coupe tears, coaxing Varian to move closer to her. She held him through the bars, letting him cry into her chest. He was a sight she never wanted to hear or see again. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.” Rapunzel whispered into his hair, bringing him closer to her. “I-I-“ Varian started, before blubbering out a crude “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t k-k-know wh-at to do!” His last word was interrupted by sobs. “Shhh, I know.” Rapunzel shushed and comforted him best she could, she knew this was the least she could do for Varian after all she had done.


	2. Free Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel vows to save Varian’s father. Varian can’t belive that this is actually happening.
> 
> (kinda short sorry-)

Rapunzel caressed Varian through the bars of the cell, he clinged to her as if he would fall to his death if he let go. She knew she wanted to fix this, so she stood up, watching Varian stare are she moved to the door, his eyes red and puffy.

He widened his eyes, thinking she was going to leave him, when suddenly the door to the cell was unlocked. “Varian, I’m going to make it up to you.” Rapunzel grabbed his hand, leading him carefully to his feet. He sniffled, not believing what was happening. She lead him through the main door if he dungeon, past the sleeping guard, and somehow, without anyone noticing, she made it to her room.

Varian looked around in wonder, he hadn’t realized the room was so pretty and decorated. He looked at the artwork strewn about, spotting a drawing of himself lying in a corner, neatly kept. He didn’t say anything, but he knew Rapunzel noticed his glances. “I was worried about you... I had this dream and- well, now I’m going to act on my promise. I should’ve done this all before, but I’m doing this now. I’m doing this for you.”

Varian’s eyes swelled again, but he brought his hand to his eyes and wiped away the tears. “Thank you, s-so much, Rapunzel.” He sniffed, earning another hug from the golden haired princess. “We’ll have eachothers backs. We’re going to save your dad.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel let go of the hug and moved to her desk in the corner of the room. She shifted through loose papers, pulling out a blank one and grabbing a pen. She scribbled a crude map of Corona, scribbling some possible shortcuts they could take without being caught in other colors. Pascal eyed Varian, taking two fingers and pointing at his eyes then Varian. Varian giggled, moving to check out what his savior was doing

“Is this a map? What are all the blue and red arrows for?” Varian asked, curious. “They’re paths we could take without being caught. I’ve figured out a few ways to avoid Dad’s... precautionary measures.” They giggled, before hushing down. “So... we’re going to sneak out and get to Old Corona...?” Rapunzel nodded, quickly flipping the paper on its back and scribbling a new map labeled ‘Old Corona.’ She circled the location of Varian’s home, and rolled the map up. She grabbed a small satchel that was conveniently under the desk and shoved the map inside.

The two of them packed a few useful items, Varian grabbing some leaves from the plants in Raps’ room. Rapunzel had snuck some snacks from the kitchen earlier in preparation, and stuck them inside the bag. “Wait, we’re leaving now?” Varian questioned. “We have to. They’ll notice you’re gone if we leave later on.” Varian nodded in understanding, he knew that when the guards come to feed him, they’d notice his cell wide open and empty. 

Rapunzel opened her window, tying her hair to one of the posts of the balcony fence. She grabbed Varian and Rudiger, the three of them slid down her hair, landing on the ground below with a soft ‘spff.’ Rapunzel tugged her hair, pascal untying it and falling down to land in a pile of the soft golden locks. Rapunzel motioned for the others to follow her, taking her down an alley behind some of the buildings in the square. She then turned them down a smaller alleyway, where they had to move sideways to get through. At last they appproached the bridge, meandering across as they didn’t have to worry about any witnesses entering Corona at this time of day. 

Varian looked back, wondering what in the world this girl was doing. He was thankful, very, but worried about her own goodwill. What would her family think of her helping him after all he’d done? What would Corona think? His father!? He shook it off and looked back at Rapunzel, who’s hand he still held. He grabbed tighter, moving to walk next to her, they had a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
